


Caf and Friendship

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another Tamarillo the Bounty Hunter story.<br/>This time on Nar Shaddaa, early on with Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caf and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> there are two other stories staring the same characters:  
> Damages, and At the start of forever.  
> In time order, this story would occur first.

Tamarillo and Mako had been sent to their first target for the great hunt, the Eidolon on Nar Shaddaa. It was a bittersweet return to a place holding many memories for both of them. Tam kept her story to herself, she didn't grow up on Nar Shaddaa but she had experienced it - and been lost in it - a few times in her short life. Mako tho, she knew had grown up on the streets of Nar Shaddaa seen the shadier side of the place and it was from here that Braden had rescued her.

For Tam, the trip was a lot less confronting than it was for Mako, she decided to keep an eye on her friend. Friend. Tam shook her head at the thought, how it had come down to actually being just the two of them for so long, and so stubbornly getting into the Great Hunt she had no idea. Mako was amazing, gifted and had some top of the line implants that made her gifting even better. In Tam’s line of work, friendship was fleeting; normally she did a job as a hired gun and that was it. Bounty Hunting had not been much different; but there was more freedom to control her tastes for some things - like choosing to freeze a target instead of killing them.  
“Urgh they added more lights to hide the grime.” Mako said as they came out of the space port.  
“Yeah.” Tam muttered agreement, the lights already making her head hurt. She hoped this would be a short trip, an easy bounty if such a thing existed. 

The Eidolon was not easy, he was difficult to get from hiding; not an act of cowardice but a more hard to get to person. She had started by destroying some of his assets, expensive assets but that did not stir him into coming out of hiding.

“Let’s take a break.” Mako said, as they placed a charge of detonite on a computer “We can go shopping at least.”  
“Sure.” Tam nodded “Never shopped before really..”  
“Your mother didn't drag you around with her at any point to shop?”  
“Nope, only clothes I got were hand me downs from my brother Toby. My Mum and Dad didn't really have the time or creds to look after individual tastes.”  
“You wore your brother’s hand me downs?… no wonder you are so comfortable in that armour.” Mako shook her head “A girl has got to own a few dressy clothes Tam.”  
“Oh I do.. My friend sends me them… sometimes.” Tam shrugged her friend was a galaxy famous tech designer; not sure that she wanted Mako to know until she checked with Dar and seen what was what.   
“Ok what would you like to shop for….”  
Tam raised her eyebrow and shook her head.  
“What? C’mon Tam…” Mako seemed impatient as they headed back to the taxi. “Tell me.”  
“I need a new blaster.” Tam exhaled. “Mine keeps overheating and somehow can’t get it to fire without too much heat.”  
Mako stared at her “How long have you been burning your hands on your gun…?”  
“Since before the grand Melee…” Tam shrugged “It's nothing, it is why I wear these gloves.”   
“So you need new gloves too…” Mako replied looking closer at Tam’s hands.   
“Maybe so.” Tam sobered, she recalled what the trainers had told her - you are only as good as your gear. “Might be a good way to boost my game..”  
“You just need to say what you need Tam, you know I’d love to go shopping for you any time you need it.” Mako admonished her “It is what friends do.”

They arrived on the Promenade and started to walk towards the area where Mako assured her she would find her a blaster, and armour. Rounding a corner Tam held up her hand for them to stop.  
“Do you smell that?” she asked Mako  
“What?”   
“That… amazing smell.” 

Mako shook her head and looked at the store they had stopped in front of. It was a Mandalorian supply shop - supplies for cooking food, camping, armour, ammo and weapons suitable for Mandalorians; and bounty hunters.  
“Hah.” She grabbed Tams arm and pointed her towards the shop “Your smell come from there?”  
“Yeah, undertones of caf, but sweeter…”  
They entered the shop, the man behind the counter narrowed his gaze, folding his arms he stated  
“You walked into the wrong place, you want the fancy dress shop two doors down.”  
“Funny.” Mako replied but not laughing “Can you fix the spiced caf for my friend here. She’s the bounty hunter… and she could smell it a mile off.”  
“Sure.” he begrudgingly agreed fixing a pot of the spiced caf that he sold by the cup to customers.  
“You have blasters? Armour?” Tam had switched to business mode now, she needed these things to keep working. A hunter needs her guns.  
“Yeah.” the man was sullen that was for sure.  
“Ok… I’m looking for gauntlets and a decent blaster.”  
“Show me your old one.” he muttered as he looked at it “Had this a while?”  
“Since I was 17.” Tam replied “Before that it was my brothers.”  
“Even your GUN was a hand me down?!” Mako gaped at her in amazement. All this time Tamarillo had worked her butt off to get them into the Great Hunt; she had only had the things she arrived with, Mako had not thought of it until now. 

“Well, it was a good gun, seemed stupid to just let it sit doing nothing.” she shrugged.  
“This is a good gun.” the shopkeeper nodded “But not for hunting like you are doing at the moment. I presume you are on the great hunt.” He nodded at a list by the register.  
“One of the Mandalorians gave me a list of people to not serve, your at the top.” He seemed amused “I figure that makes you good odds at winning.”  
“Was the Mandalorian named Torro Blood?” Mako said, angry. “I can’t believe his nerve.”  
“Yeah. My brother was in the hunt with him 10 years ago, and said he was an arrogant son of a hutt.” the man who ran the shop shrugged “I don’t let people tell me who to serve, don’t worry about it. Besides odds are you are going to win, and that is good for business.”  
Having confirmed who they were his mood shifted and he showed them several blasters.  
“These gauntlets are a bit tougher than the ones you have been wearing.” He nodded as she tried them on, “ good fit, your tech goes here and here.”   
She nodded “I will get these, mind if I keep them on?”  
“Ha, ready to get back to work then?”   
“Yup on a hunt at the moment, just needed a break.”   
He helped her set the tech into the gauntlets, and switch her mods to the new blaster.  
“Should be able to hold the heat better. Don't lose your old one though, tough little blasters like that one make good backups.” She nodded as he fished a package from under the counter.  
“Here, this is what brought you in, spiced caf. Traditional Mandalorian food, you should be able to brew it fairly easy on your ship.”  
“Thanks, how much do we owe you?”  
“Just the price of the gun, let me call it a good sale.” He grinned at her shock “ Look if it gets up Bloods nose, I'm all for it.”   
“Thanks.” Mako replied fishing out her cred stick, “ I got this Tam.”  
Just like that she had her caf, new gun and gloves and they were ready to work again.


End file.
